Expert Hunter Outfit
The Expert Hunter Outfit is an optional appearance for John Marston or Jack Marston in Red Dead Redemption available via the free Hunting and Trading Outfits Pack DLC. In-game Description "Backwoods trappers taught you well. Gather twice as many provisions from hunting and skinning animals." Characteristics While using this outfit, players will receive double the amount of skins & hides from hunting. How to Obtain Five scraps must be obtained by completing challenges before the outfit is unlocked. The scraps can be obtained in any order. *Scrap 1: Harvest 5000 lbs of meat *Scrap 2: Kill a cougar with a stick of Dynamite *Scrap 3: Kill and skin 8 snakes *Scrap 4: Kill the Legendary Jackalope *Scrap 5: Complete "Deadalus and Son" Stranger side-mission Tips & Tricks *Equipping a dynamite stick and using Dead-Eye targeting while aiming at a cougar sends your dynamite stick straight towards the cougar like a missile, exploding on impact and killing it. *You can find the legendary Jackalope at Repentance Rock. Other popular areas are Warthington Ranch and Pleasance House or north of MacFarlane's Ranch, and on the outskirts of Armadillo. *A cougar and the Jackalope can actually be found simultaneously. Setting bait down at the rocky outcrops west of Twin Rocks will attract a cougar and a Jackalope almost every time. *Rattlesnakes can be found in abundance at El Matadero within the perimeter of the safehouse there. Listen for the hissing noises, which can be used as a guide to find the snake and kill it with a knife. If no more snakes are in the area, save the game at the safehouse there until the next day (they don't appear at dusk or night), then re-load that save to make them spawn again. It is recommended to wear the Bureau Uniform if it is unlocked, as Marston will receive a bounty for killing a snake if witnessed by a lawman without wearing it. However, this may only occur if the lawman is threatened first. *Another good place to search for Rattlesnakes is also Twin Rocks, they seem to spawn quite frequently there, especially on the last hill west before the train track.They also can spawn at Rattlesnake Hollow in and around the caves there. Trivia *This outfit was a candidate in the vote for pre-order bonuses. However, the Deadly Assassin Outfit won. *Rockstar released an unfinished version of the DLC for PS3 on the 1st of September in Europe and on the 2nd of September in other countries except for the United States. This version was reported to be untested and full of bugs. R* recommends to anyone who downloaded this version to delete it from your console and wait for the tested and finished version, which is out now. *Combining this outfit with the bandana creates an interesting, new look for Marston. Due to the unique badger hat of the outfit in conjuction with the bandana, only his eyes will be exposed, much like the Japanese ninja. *The headpiece of this outfit appears to be of a badger, though there are no badgers in the game world. *In Undead Nightmare DLC, an old man is seen wearing an outfit incredibly similar to this outfit, the most notable part being the hat. *This outfit also increases the loot from the legendary animals. However, you will only get one heart (to maintain realism), but it is worth mentioning that obtaining two skins from an animal isn't particularly realistic either. One possible explanation is Marston "slices" the hide into two halves one half is the head and forearms, and the other is the hindlegs. *This outfit also causes some gangs to open fire on you in Thieves Landing for some unknown reason. *It is not recommend to wear this outfit during a story mission, as the glitch may occur, causing the cutscene to skip. This is only a problem in the West Elizabeth chapter, however, since you need beaver furs to complete the Deadalus and Son quest in Mexico, and they cannot be found until the northern regions are unlocked. Gallery e1.jpg|John wearing the Expert Hunter Outfit. e2.jpg|Gamestop pre-order vote. e3.jpg|Is it worth it? e4.jpg|John about to shoot a Deer while wearing the Expert Hunter Outfit. e5.jpg|John about to shoot a Cougar while wearing the Expert Hunter Outfit. e6.jpg|John about to shoot Brumas the Bear while wearing the Expert Hunter Outfit. File:Expert_hunter.png File:RDR bear.jpg File:Rdr_marston_hunts_jackalope_expert_hunter_outfit.jpg Rdr_expert_hunter_outfit.jpg Category:Redemption DLC Outfits